Witches and wizards
by mrf18
Summary: Have you ever noticed Theresa's strange behavior with the wizard lair and spells? Maybe it's not because she feels left out or just doesn't like fairy tales, maybe there's a reason. Read this story to find out the shocking secrets with a adventurous plot
1. Chapter 1

**New Story up and running, so yeah!**

**I don't own WOWP! Just Marissa  
**

Marissa made her way to the subway station. She looked around.

" I'll take some water please," She said. Max grabbed a water bottle and handed it to her and walked away. She looked around. No one was there. She pointed her finger and sparks flied out and in a blink of an eye she had disappeared.

Max stood there awestruck by what he saw. He ran to Jerry.

"Dad the girl that just ordered is a wizard." He yelled.

" Max I told you that swallowing half a water bottle is not magic," Jerry said.

"No she used some type of spell," He said.

"Well she's gone now, there are lots of wizards in the human world we just don't see them. Now it's time for class," He pointed to the lair.

Max could already hear Alex moan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa walked threw New York. It was better then where she came from. She felt thrilled to be seeing the lights the shows way better then her town, but she missed it and the people she was with when she was there. She wanted to go, go back home but not until she's done with what she came here for.

She went to her hotel. She had to get a job soon because she was

She lied down turned off the light and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in the morning by the alarm clock. She moaned. She hated going to new schools.

The warmth of her pj's didn't protect her from the extremely cool hotel room. Going into the bathroom she was literally scared of her reflection. Her hair was like a doll that had never had it's hair brush.

She brushed her teeth, got changed, combed threw about a million strangles and any other things you do before you go to school. Once she was done she looked in the mirror. You could tell she was much better looking.

She liked to do things the mortal way. But she always loved having powers.

She ran to school. She couldn't afford to pay for a ride she had to say. She fast walked to the office holding her backpack strand with her left hand.

"Marissa M. I'm the new student," She mumbled UN-happy she had to start all over again. It was worth it though to see them.

A guy with a cowboy hat gave her her schedule and gave her a piece of advice, " Stay away from Alex Russo, nothing but trouble," He spoke.

" That's kinda impossible," She responded and walked out."Period 1: Science, room 129," She read aloud. She raced to it.

"Hi," The Teacher greeted and pointed to a seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa had spent an hour so far trying to think of what to say to the Russo's.

" Hey, Um I have something to tell you guys, that seems like I've none them a long time," She said to herself. She wanted it to be perfect when she told them. She knew that it wouldn't though. Everything ends in disaster. But that was a long time ago this couldn't end in disaster. Sure they would be shocked and surprised and she was too but hopefully they will learn to accept it. It took her awhile too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's this new girl at school, and she creeps me out," Alex said stuffing her face into her pizza.

"She's just new, Alex you really shouldn't judge people so soon," Theresha said.

"Well all day she just stared at me, Max, And Justin," Alex looked at Justin and he looked back at her saying what?

" Well I bet it must be scary having 2 girls stare at you without you knowing," She giggled. Before he could ask who he knew it was Harper.

"That was the girl I said was a wizard," Max said.

"What she's not a wizard, there are no wizards in the human world except us." Alex said.

"Dad says there is," Max implied.

"Oh maybe that's what he said," She wondered.

"Now it's 6:00 p.m. it's your shift Alex. Oh! Pizza!" Jerry said throwing the apron on Alex.

"Ugh!" She moaned and walked downstairs putting her apron on.

" I should just go and ditch this place sometime to get some real food!" Alex yelled. A girl with brunette hair walked in. She had her hair in a pony and her blue eyes sparkled. It was the new girl at school.

"What do you want," Alex scolded holding up a notebook and a pen.

" I don't want an order I need to talk to the Russo family," She responded.

"One second then," Alex walked up the stairs and a couple minutes later the family came down.

"This is the new girl I was talking about," She pointed to her and Marissa looked confused.

" Umm... I don't really know how to say this, but umm.... I am... You're daughter,"

**Review on how I can improve or if you liked it**

**More to come  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Witches!

**I don't own WOWP.  
**

She was sitting in the Russo's house, Nervous than ever. She had explained about all she could tell them. She found out by her adopted parents that her real mom was Theresha. She couldn't say the rest.

"I don't remember having another kid," Jerry said. Theresa just stood there staring at her. She stood there nervously. She had to keep it a secret but she knew the rest wouldn't believe her intil she did tell.

"Theresa remembers me," she said aloud. Theresa looked around, they were all looking at her.

"Um.. Okay I do, She's Alex's twin," She stumbled. Marissa was positive she was lieing.

"YOU"RE MY TWIN!" Alex yelled. "Are you a goodie twoshoes?" She asked her.

"Oh trust me you won't like me," She whispered quietly.

"I don't remember you having twins?" Jerry stammered.

"You were watching the big game,"Theresa looked at him madly.

"Oh yeah now I remember the scores were 5 to 8 the we one by 3," He sighed.

"You remember the scores but not that I have a twin?" Alex yelled at him. " What's you're birthday?" Alex asked.

Marissa looked nervous. She wanted to protect Theresa but she couldn't. She had know clue what Alex's birthday was. She glared at Theresa saying I'm sorry.

"November 30th," She mumbled.

"Wait my birthday is July second you can't be my sister!" She yelled.

" I'm not necessarily your sister, I'm your half sister," Marrissa said quietly. She looked at Theresa as if asking if she could tell them. Theresa looked like she was about to beg her not too, she looked like she was about to.

Jerry broke the silence. " What's going on?"

"I'm not Marissa Russo I'm Marissa tuto," She said aloud. "And you're not my father, but Theresa is my mother," She said. At that moment Theresa got up and ran off. The Russo family chased after her. Marissa sat down on the couch and looked down. She started to cry.

A moment later the Russo family came back with no Theresa.

"I want to know the rest" Alex said.

"Okay," Marrissa said there was no stopping now. " Theresa was married before this, right before the divorce I came," Marissa said. "She meant you then you had Alex a year later," She decided not to tell the rest.

"Then why was Mom so upset?" Justin asked.

"Um.." Now she had to say, " Well the thing is me and Theresa are both-- both witches,"

**Review and I know it is short.**


	3. Chapter 3 wizards and witches!

**I meant a year late Justin came in the other chapter. Yeah that one had some grammar mistakes.**

**I wrote this one up quickly then published it because I am going to be gone for two days. SO Enjoy!  
**

"Now don't be so hard on yourself, people call me a witch but I don't call myself one," Alex laughed. She found the fact Marrissa had admitted she was a witch was funny. She moaned. It was hard to try and explain things to the Russo's. Jerry had known what she meant. He sat down.

" But Theresa is a mortal," He said confused. He shook his head.

"What's a witch and what's the problem?" Alex asked. This had all gone to quickly for her. In the same day Marrissa had become A new girl, Her twin, Her sister, her half-sister, and a so called witch.

"A witch is another magical being. Just like wizards except they can use magic out of there fingers instead of a wand, and they don't have to use spells on certain things. There rules are a lot stricter than ours," He murmured.

"Mom's magic! I can't believe it why didn't she tell us!" Alex yelled. The other two boys smiled and they were excited too.

"She doesn't have green hair and warts though?" Max asked and wondered that. He remembered Alex going like that when she was eight and Theresa absolutely hated it.

"Because wizards and witches hate each other," Jerry said.

"What that can't be!" Alex said. "I'm a wizard and I love mom, why do we hate them?"

"Because there was a war a long time ago that took place against wizards and witches. Ever since then we've been hating each other. There has been other wars and other things that took place against each other. We have even created a border so we don't ever have to see each other again. In less of course they both meet in the human world," Jerry said looking at Alex. The kids looked stunned.

They never learned in the past 3 years that wizards hated witches, they didn't even know that witches were real.

"I'm going to leave," Marissa said trying to get out of this mess she created. She slowly backed away then ran out of the door. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got back to school tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa was still out of the house. She felt like all her secrets had been revealed. She wanted desperately so badly to go back in and be greeted by her family but she just couldn't. What if they didn't like her anymore? But she wasn't a kid anymore and neither was Jerry. Maybe they can forget about that. She knew her kids would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marrissa woke up in the morning. She yawned. She didn't feel like doing all the hygiene work today so she just twirled her fingers and she was done.

She moaned. _This is what happens when you cross a wizard and tells them you're secret. _She thought to herself. Her adopted parents were also a witch and told them about wizards. They had lessons all day long. It was no end. But she still loved them. One day they went to the witch world and they still haven't returned.

She got out of bed flipped on the t.v. When it was time to go to school she flipped it off grabbed her backpack and left. The first thing she did was get a newspaper. She really needed a job. Before it got to late and she was out of the hotel.

"This one, this one seems good." She whispered to herself. She ripped it out and stuffed it in her pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex, Max or Justin didn't look at her at all. They practically pretended she didn't exist. Their father had told them about witches and they now had hated them. They just couldn't hate their mom though. But they figured she still had a little thing against wizards since she hated the wizard lair, and barely went to there wizard school.

Marissa was completely different. She didn't mind if they were wizards or not, but she still thought they were being a tad to snobby. She didn't mind if they ignored her she just was thinking about her mom, and if she was doing okay or if she ever returned yet.

Once the school bell rang Marrissa and the Russo's were the first to leave seems as if they couldn't stand each other.

Alex, Max and Justin hoped when they got home their mom would be there but there hopes cracked when they walked in their house and saw no mom.

Marrissa pulled out her newspaper piece and read aloud the name,

"Late night bite."

**Sorry had to but a little vampire action. Anyway review challenge! Would you like to be a witch or a wizard?Witch like in sabrina the teenage witch and wizard as in WOWP wizard. It's hard for me to say. **

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

**Well I decided to make no late night bite. It was kind of difficult to squeeze it in. Sorry to the people who wanted me to I just couldn't seem to get to write it well enough! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

"That wasn't what I ripped out," She said. " I am not working at that place," She said. Vampires had loved the taste of witches blood. Since they did witches always knew where vampires were so they could stay away. Marrissa heard vibrating.

"Oh no," She mumbled. Poof she was into the leaders over. The lady stared at her madly.

"I hear you revealed your self to a wizard," The lady said keeping a straight face.

"Well technically I mean I-" Marrissa mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what you mean. You know the rules. You're never ever supposed to reveal yourself," Her voice slowly raised.

"But they were my half-family," She said.

"Oh that's nice. You're a half family with a wizard! Makes sense. I am so disappointed to see you in her again! If I see you in her one more time we are going to have to do an permanent suspension!" She was yelling by now. Marrissa jumped

"But, I tried not to-" But it was to late. She was poofed away. Marrissa knew where she was going and she hated it.

Next thing she knew she heard a roar of cheering. She could see Dr. Categut again. He walked up to her.

"So you used your power UN-fairly again?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow.

"No, I told, I told a wizard. Wizards actually." She mumbled. He gasped.

"I'm afraid that's a month suspension," He said shaking his head. "You know I think you need to have a better teacher," He shook his head again and took out his power take away tool. They could actually just use a needle but people only liked to watch it the interesting way.

"I believe you know the routine," He whispered. Marrissa nodded. She got into the spinning ball. He shot a microscopic injection in her. The ball spinned and spinned and spinned. She held in the sickness. And sooner or later pop the powers came out. You could tell a wizard from a witch because a witches power had looked Red and a Wizard blue.

It was over and Marrissa was nautious and dizzy.

" A simple shot might be good," She mumbled to him. He just nodded and led her to the door. She absolutely hated doing that. It felt so embarrassing and sickening.

" Hi!" Her personal trainer said.

"Ugh!" She moaned. He popped up on the worst times.

"I heard you told a wizard. What did they do force you to do it with there evil eyes," He said.

"No I told them," She said. He gasped.

"I thought I trained you better then that! How could you," He slightly yelled.

" I'm sorry it's just that's my mom's family," She quietly murmured to him.

"So their your half family! You're half family is a wizard! Don't let them trick you into anything! We are going to have to have a review. What's your mom's old name?" He continued.

"Theresa tuto?" She mumbled. He waved his hand.

"I can't believe it," He mumbled.

"What?!" She said desperately.

"You have a sister,"

**Sorry for the short chapter. This chapter was mainly about Marissa, don't worry though the Russo's will return. I also made it more like another good show called Sabrina the teenage witch.**

**Review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 There's nothing you can do

**Lot's of skipping scenes. Okay so when Marrissa's in it it is her POV, if she's not it's not **

**Enjoy!  
**

"I have a sister," I said astonished. "You mean Alex Russo? She's not my sister she's my half sister." I said to him.

"Your half sister with a wizard? Anyway no, I mean you have a sister Braeton Tuto, 20 years old." He said pointing to the picture on the witch screen.

"Great I just keep finding new and new family members, what's next I suppose I have a brother do?" I mumbled sarcastically. He stared at me.

"She doesn't have any powers and lives in Alabama, Alabama?" He said looking at the screen.

" I have to go back to Waverly," I said to him and I started walking.

"Okay remember not to tell them anything else okay?" He yelled to me. I walked to waverly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the Russo's were having a family meeting.

"I want my mom back!" Alex yelled.

"Me too!" Justin agreed.

"ME 1-2- Me three!" Max said.

"The thing is we don't know where she is and if she wants to come back," Jerry bowed his head.

"She has too! She always loved us and now makes no difference." Alex said. It had been two days without there mom and they where getting scared.

"It's her choice," Jerry said and walked out.

Alex looked around.

"I am finding mom," Alex said and got up and left. Justin and Max followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresha sat on the patio of her mom's.

"I knew I couldn't trust that man," She complained to Theresa "Why didn't you tell me that they were Wizards. So that mysterious room that I walked into was their liar huh?"

"Mom I still love them like family I just came here cause," Her voice trailed off.

"You didn't know if they would," Her mom said knowingly. "Wizards are always that way they will never change, There's nothing you can do about it."

-------------------------------------

"She went to her mom's I know it," Alex said to Justin and Max.

"But what if she's not. And If she is what if she didn't tell. How weird would it be for her grandchildren to pop up infront of her house!" Justin asked Alex. Alex just smirked at him and waved her wand along with a spell.

She soon was staring at her mom and her grandmother. She looked at Justin with her I told you so face.

"Hi mom, Grandmother Magdalena," Alex said then relizied Justin was right.

"Um.. The plane dropped us off from the sky," Alex said not knowing how stupid it sounded.

"I know your a wizard," She said and then walked up to them and said. "If you happen to see Professer stuffs his face tell him he owes us 10 good years of honor!" She yelled at her. "That's all," She walked away.

"Mom we miss you and we want you back. We don't care if you're a wizard we just want you home." Alex said to her.

Theresa tried to think of what to say.

"Alright," Was all she could say.

**Boy it seems like my chapters get smaller and smaller. **

**Didn't really like that chapter, not a lot of action. But stay tuned for chapter five cause there will be even more. **

**Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 A loud poof came

**No more Marissa's POV, to hard to go from I to she in the skipping scenes. Anyway Enjoy! **

"Hello?" Marrissa yelled. "Anyone here?" Still no response. She looked around. No one. _Great they're avoiding me!_ Marrissa thought.

"Hello!" She repeated. Still just a silence. She opened up the freezer door.

"Woah!" She said astonished. It was their wizard training room. " They get this and I get my bedroom with a spell book?" She silently complained to herself. "Might as well look around," Marissa browsed threw the shelf's looking at all the cool stuff they had. She wished that witches had some of the stuff they sat down on the red leather seats.

"Oh internet!" She said. "world wide wiz web?" She mumbled. She looked around. A loud poof came.

"A witch!" He yelled pointing at here.

"I lose my powers for a month now this," She mumbled to herself. She got of the chair and ran off. They chased her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you came back!" Alex yelled to her mom hugging her. Her mom tried to release the tight grip but she couldn't.

"I'm glad too now please stop suffocating me," She whispered.

"Sorry," Alex said and she let go."I just want to know one thing, Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, well, see wizards hate witches. I was afraid if I told you I couldn't go to your school and you might ha-" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Hate you? Mom you're our mom, we could never hate you," Alex said.

"I know that, now," She silently added. " Now that you know about witches there is one thing I should tell you about that you should be warned." Theresa said to them.

"What! You're not going to grow a wart are you?" Max said looking at her. She glared at him weirdly.

"No. You know how wizards and witches hate each other? Well some turn into hunters. Some witches hate wizards some much they hunt them, if they find you you'll be drained of your powers and turned into a rat for 100 years. Same with witches. I've never liked hunters." She said trying to sound calm to keep them calm but it was hard. Alex,Justin,Max looked at each other scared.

"Um.. They only hunt in the witch and wizard realm," She lied trying to calm them down. Finally it worked.

"Let's go home," Justin said waving his wand. Theresa covered her ears.

"I'M GLAD WE ARE BACK!" She shouted. Her ears popped.

"Mom you're yelling!" Alex said to her.

"WHA- oh wait what," The popping stopped.

"Never mind," she smiled.

"Let's go make some supper.

**Later. **

"I hope Marissa is okay," Theresa mumbled.

"We were kind of mean to her today at school," Justin said guiltily.

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal," Jerry said stuffing his face in mashed potatoes.

"Sorry I ran out," Theresa said for the millionth time.

"Ha ha ha," Alex laughed at the T.V. "I'm just glad I can finally relax and watch t.v. again," Alex looked at them and smiled.

"Look I made a mashed potato mountain, can I have some peas?" Max said.

"Why do you need peas?" Alex asked.

"Because every mountain needs filling," He said. Alex just looked at him wierdly then focused her eyes on the T.V. Theresa smiled and passed Max the peas. She didn't like when he played with his food but she was just glad that everyone was acting normal.

"I'm back," She whispered silently.

A loud poof came.

**Longer? No not really. Hey anyone remeber the part with the witch hunter and the turning into a 100 year old rat thing? No? Sabrina Teenage Witch duh! **

**Okay review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 you're a rat!

Theresa jumped along with the rest. Jeremy and lamp were in their living room.

"What's the matter officers?" Jerry asked getting up from his seat.

"WE heard there were witches here," Lamp said looking around. Jerry looked at Theresa.

"There are no witches here, but just to be sure, Theresa and max and Alex go to the substation and check. He pointed to the stairs. Theresa nodded and walked down the stairs, along with Alex and Max.

"We should go with," Jeremy said making his move to go down the stairs. Jerry blocked him.

"No we should search um.. up here," He tried making an excuse.

Meanwhile Theresa was hugging her children and saying good-bye. She ran out the door waving her hand good-bye. Alex and max ran to the door to wave good-bye too.

A bunch of smoke came in front of Theresa. It was Jeremy and lamp.

"Um.. I'm chasing her," Theresa said trying to make an excuse.

"Nice try," Jeremy laughed. He gripped Theresa arm.

"Why do you care you can't but me in wizard jail or anything," She scolded looking at him with dagger eyes.

"No we can't but we can turn you into a rat," Lamp laughed. Theresa gasped. She never thought she'd cross a witch hunter.

In a snap of his fingers Theresa was a rat. He but her into a cage. "I'll put you near Marissa,"

"Mom!" Alex and max cried. But it was too late. They had disappeared. Alex ran to Jerry who had come down from the stairs.

"Dad! Mom's a rat!" Max cried astonished like he didn't even know the danger of what just happened.

"What!" Jerry yelled.

"We have to save her with all the other witches!" Alex cried.

"No, just her," Jerry said stirmelly

"But they've been stuck a rat for years we cant leave them."

"Why not? Witches are evil. Why can't you understand that? They're not all nice. In fact none are." He exclaimed.

" That's what you think! That was like 300 hundred years ago the feud has to stop!" Alex yelled.

"NO IT doesn't!" He yelled back. There was a long silence.

"I'm going!" She waved her wand and now Jerry was alone. He stared at the wall.

**So very short! But I'm going to be gone for a while school starts September first and I wanted to get it up. Guess what the movies going to be on tonight! Yay! I can't wait! **


	8. Chapter 8 Trapped

**Since it is mainly with Alex this is in her POV. **

**Enjoy!**

It was dark all around me and all I could feel was the cold chill go up my spine. I lifted my wand up. Besides a life-saver it was also a lantern.

"Mom!" I said and lifted up the lantern. "Ahh!" I screamed startled at the rat face. I turned it around the room. It was all rats in cages.

"Ahh!" I screamed again startled by the human face of Justin.

"The light switch is right here," He said confused. I rolled my eyes and flipped it on. There were rats in cages everywhere.

"Mom?" I asked looking around. One rat starting coming toward the door. "That must be mom," I said. It nodded it's head in a little way. " We're tired of her being a rat so turn her back!" I yelled waving my wand.

"Magic alert, magic alert!" A techno voice said. Flashing red lights went all around the room. It continued on and on. I grabbed the rat quickly and waved the wand. I was back in the substation.

"OH you decided I was right?" Jerry scolded at me. I ignored him and did the spell again. Marrissa stood there.

" You're supposed to be mom!" I yelled at her.

" Yeah I was. I was trying to get you to look at the other cage right beside me. I even nodded no!" She yelled back

"Okay okay you don't have to yell!" I replied nibbling at my finger nails.

"Forget it, I have to save Theresa! I mean my mom," She said confused. " That's going to get confusing, I've grown up with Julia so long I'm getting confused," She started to twirl her hands in a gesture no one could repeat, until she murmured something and stopped.

"Alex could you take me to the place we just were?" She said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine anything to save my mom," I said and waved my wand. The light was off again. I flipped it on. Nothing. All the rats in cages were gone.

"Now we'll never find her!" I yelled. But I realized at that moment I yelled it, there was a door and the door was open.

"Come on!" I pointed to her as I walked into the silent hallway. She followed behind me. We both crouched down and tiptoed. We could see a door a long distance a way at the end of the hall.

"What if there's a person in there," Marrissa whispered. I didn't answer, because there was no right answer. I slowly approached it. I slowly opened it, with my hand shaking. My heart pounded, startled by the leather coat on chair. Nothing was there accept a computer. I walked in it confidently. But to my surprise the cramped office turned into a pitcher of darkness.

"Where are we," I mumbled to myself. I turned on my wand lantern. I looked around. Rats in cages everywhere! I silently let out a sigh of relief.

"OK. If you are my mom please come forward," All the rats came forward as if they were desperate to be changed back. But one only one backed away, as in telling me that she was my mom. If I was wrong i'd come back until I found her. I grabbed the cage and tried to flip my wand but a force pulled it back.

"Hello," A low voice breathed behind me. My heart felt like it was about to pop out. The darkness turned into a jail cell.

I looked around it was just me and Marrissa as a rat trapped forever.

In less...

**Yay! Okay really horrible chapter ending.**

**Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 What's with these poofs!

**Lol anyone else notice if you go on chapter eight there is an advertisement for heroes rats or something. Weird. Oh and I didn't mean Alex was a rat just Marrissa but you guys thought I did and now that I think of it it's probably a better idea to make Alex a rat because with the in less... stuff I couldn't think of what to think of to start this chapter off with and I'm just blabbing and blabbing so I'll stop now. **

**Enjoy!**

**Back in substation.**

"Alex isn't back yet you think we should be worried?" Justin asked Jerry.

"Nah," He said calmly watching football and sipping out of a root beer can.

"It's been an hour," Max said.

"So," He said staring at the T.V. not even laying an eye on them.

"IT took five minutes to get Marissa back," Justin said.

"Just relax watch some football," Jerry pointed to the T.V. They sighed and sat down.

**Meanwhile **

"I told you we could get out!" Alex said to Marrissa.

"Yeah but I got stuck. It took 10 minutes to get me out!" She replied.

"Just follow me," Alex mumbled scooting her way around the room."I've heard rats can climb up walls so all we need to do is-"

"That's ants," Marissa said slowly.

"OH, We're doomed,"

"No, what if one of your brother comes to help," Said Marrissa.

"Are you kidding me? Dad's probably is making them watch football,"Alex mumbled. "Look the door is open. They really have to learn to shut the door." Alex giggled with excitement and crawled at it. "I left my wand in the other room if we could get to my wand before they do we could escape. Now crawl," They went threw it. There was the hallway and the door at the end. They had forgotten to shut that to._ I guess they figured no rat would get out, _Alex thought. They crawled threw it.

"There it is," Alex screamed in excitement. Just at that moment they heard heavy footsteps coming toward them.

"Hurry!" Said Marrissa. The footsteps came closer. Alex was by the wand now. And so were the footsteps. The hand came down.

"We are tired of being alone take us both back to my home!" She said just as she and the wand got lifted up. They were in front of the T.V. still as rats.

Jerry jumped. But calmly pointed to Justin. He waved his wand and they were back to human form.

"I have this craving for cheese," Alex said moving to the fridge.

"String please!" Marrissa said. Alex opened the fridge and tossed her a string cheese.

"Did you get mom?" Justin asked.

"Does it look like we did? No it's too hard and I smell like sewer!" Alex replied.

"Well we have to try until we get it. Th-Mom's stuck in there for a 100 years if we don't," Marrissa said.

"Well I need a break, I don't know if we could make it back here again." Alex said taking a seat ripping apart the cheese.

"I can't to it alone. My powers are gone for a month since I told you guys," She complained. "Uh oh, Hide me!" Marrissa yelled.

A loud poof came...again.

**What did you think of the movie? I absolutely love the movie! I felt bad for Justin though and I thought he should have won, not alex.**

**Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 The battlefield

**Finally up! **

**Enjoy!  
**

Marrissa ran to Max's room. Which was a big mistake.

"Ew it smells like moldy cheese and old milk!" She said tucking down behind the bed.

Alex knowingly went into her parents room and hid under the bed.

Meanwhile it was just a note that had popped in, Justin picked it up.

"Dad! You were chosen to participate in a wizard-witch war!" Justin said. Jerry took it out of his hand and read it silently.

"Dad! If you do this I will hate you forever!" Alex said

"Alex I'm not going to do it, but you have to stop liking witches they're evil and you know it!"

"No, I don't know it, witches aren't evil it's been 300 hundred, you guys live in the past to much," Alex said.

"What's going on I heard yelling," Marrissa said walking out of Max's room looking terrible. "Max by the way what ever you do don't open the closet, hey what's this," Marissa read the note. " What! I'm here for a couple of days and you already hate me! You guys are mean," She said.

"We didn't do it, the loud poof was actually a letter," Alex said.

"I can't believe they're having another war!" Marrissa said.

"You know we should protest for peace," Alex exclaimed

"I never thought I'd do that but now I agree. I mean come on people who still hate witches must be really old right," Marrissa said. Alex giggled looking at Jerry.

"Let's go!" Alex said waving her wand. They were behind the battle field gates.

"Alex are you crazy! Many witches and wizards died from watching the battle. We could end up dead!" Justin yelled at Alex. She dropped the sign.

"Let's hid behind the booths," She murmured.

"Why don't you just poof us back?" Marrissa said.

" I can't my powers our cut off!" Alex whispered back.

"How are we going to get out then?!" Marrissa whispered-yelled.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "Why are our powers cut off anyway?"

"They cut them off because they don't want anyone too participate unfairly, you should have thought this through!" Justin yelled. Alex shushed him.

"Okay, okay, relax I think I see an exit over there," Alex pointed. They followed her as she tip-toed to the gate door. She placed her hand on the cold metal handle.

"There we're out I told you I could make do this!" Alex bragged.

"If you could do this then wheres Max?" Justin smirked. Alex looked around.

"Well this isn't good." Alex said looking around. " Max!" She yelled looking around. Nothing. "He can't be far, you know Max, Let's split up and look." Alex said.

"That's a terrible plan! You've seen thoughs movies were there all, 'oh let's split up', Then the scary Bigfoot gets them!" Justin yelled at Alex.

"Relax we're in a field not dad's 1$ movies." She mumbled back going straight. Marrissa and Justin went there ways.

It had been 10 minutes and no one had reported they had seen Max. Alex went back to where she started.

"JUSTIN MARRISSA!" She yelled with all her strength. She repeated it over and over but not even a sound was heard.

"JU-" The gat and the field turned into darkness, and all she could hear was another person breathing...

**Okay so the winner of the other contest thing, I decided to combine two entrys I got because they both seemed like they would fit together good. So the winners are rose lilly potter and chalvisfan4ever! They both had good ideas and rose lilly potter idea will be in the next chapter along with the rest of chalvisfan4ever.**

**Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Held against your will,

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Her heart pounded and felt like it was ready to burst open her chest. The lights flipped on. She could see her and her brothers were tied up. Marrissa wasn't there. She looked at her brothers asking them with her face where they were. They looked just as confused as she was. A man in camouflage walked up to them.

"KIDS! They send me a bunch of kids! What kind of idiot do they think of me!" He yelled. Alex jumped. "Oh well! You little twerps better get dressed, I'm sendin' you in 15 minutes!" He yelled then slammed the door. Their ropes magically disappeared

" Cool we're going to fight giant green army people! I've always wanted to do that!" Max yelled from his seat.

"Max there not your toy soldiers there real people!" Alex yelled back

"Green people?" He asked. Alex moaned.

"Nice plan Alex. 'We should protest!', Now we're in the war!" Justin yelled.

" Well I didn't think that would happen! What do we do?!" Her voice said. You could tell she was scared.

"Twerps! You're not dressed! Hurry up or you're going out anyway and you'll suffer!" He yelled harshly.

"I'm guessing we should probably get dressed." Justin said.

When they were dressed they looked at each other. Alex was as scared as ever, Justin was thinking so hard you could almost see smoke coming out of his head, and Max, well he was just plan clueless.

"GET OUT HERE!" He yelled. They jumped but quickly followed the rules.

"Here are your wands. Remember we are red camouflage they are blue, NOW GO!" He yelled. They ran to where he pointed.

"Did you think of something?" Alex asked Justin.

"Give me a couple minutes!" He said.

"Look around we don't have the time!" She yelled back.

"Okay, okay Um.. What if we combine our magic,"

" Well what would we do with it anyway? It's not like we can hurt the witches then we'll be the enemy!" She responded.

"Well it looks like most are held here against their will, they must have went in the field too. So if we defeat the general we'll all be free. But we need all the soldiers even the witches, and we'll probably die if we get to close to one." Justin said

"So we need to find Marrissa! Let's split up!" She said. Justin looked at her. " Okay maybe not. Let's first look up there."

" Alex, what if a Witch spots us? We'll be toast!" Justin said.

"Awesome! Then I can eat myself!" Max smiled.

"I know we can turn invisible! Um. What was the spell? Invisibility is a gift, turn us invisible give us a lift!" She said. Her and her brothers were now invisible.

"I can't believe it you remembered a spell!" Justin said astonished. Alex looked at him with her glare. They went up.

It had been 14 minutes in the war now but there was no Marissa.

"Face it we're not going to find her!" Alex complained.

" It's only been 15 minutes, let's keep looking!" Justin said pointing to the path. Alex moaned.

14 more minutes passed, still no Marrissa.

"Look a cave! Maybe she's in there!" Alex yelled.

"Why would she be in a cave?" Justin asked.

"The Sun's killing me okay! Now let's move!" They all followed here into a cave. They came acrossed bats and a couple bunnies but no humans. Just as they were about to turn back they came across a shadow. Marrissa was in a corner turning her head rapidly.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she felt Their hands pulling her..

"It's us Max, Alex, and Justin!" Alex yelled. Marrissa couldn't hear them and continued to freak out. Alex waved her wand and they were seeable again.

"Alex, Max, Justin, thank god it's you!" She said her heart pounding. " I would have totally died if it wasn't, I lost my powers and I still have to fight! I'm defenseless!"

" Listen we need you to convince the witches to defeat the person keeping them stuck here. We'll do the same, and convince them to help us and we'll help them. If we combine are magic we'll be tough enough to defeat them! Now let's move!" Alex said. They all disappeared into the cave.

**What did you think about this chapter? Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12 A happy ending?

**A/N: READ! I couldn't decide if you guys wanted to read the battle scene or not so, you have a choice you can read the battlefield scene where they combine Magic or you can skip to the dotted line which is what I would rather you review on. Anyway enjoy! P.S. This may seem long but it really isn't! And It lead to the end so you have to read this to find out the ending!  
**

Alex, Max and Justin had done horribly bad in collecting wizards and trying to convince them. Not one they could find would listen. Marrissa on the other hand had done a good amount, she had gotten about half of the group to agree. The rest were in the battlefield fighting and she wouldn't cross that line.

" So how much did you get?" Marrissa asked.

"None, there all to busy fighting!" Alex said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Justin said.

"There's a first," Alex scolded back at him. He just gave quick glare at her then stared at the wall and went back to his thinking face.

" I know something why don't we just do a spell to gather them all in one place?" Max said.

"Max did you just come up with a plan that might work?! Another first!" Alex said.

"What are you talking about I was hoping that we could turn them into toast and eat them," Everybody looked at Max weirdly.

"Okay let's do it now," Justin repeated the invisibility spell so when the witches came they wouldn't fire at them.

"WHOO! Let me do the next one! Um... We need all the witches in this cave, put them in here make them our slaves!" She said.

"That made no sense," Justin stated.

"Yeah but it worked," She scolded. "Now let's move!" She said. Finally the went into a far enough field. Alex repeated the spell but a little differently. After they finally got quiet they UN did the invisibility spell. Alex and Justin roared a speech about peace, well Max just sat down and listened.

"Woah Yeah! Speak the true! What were you talking about?" Max said as soon as they got done. It took a about a zillion questions before they were convinced. It took another 10 killer minutes before the witches came. Marrissa winked at them. Max, Alex, Marrissa, and Justin all yelled go. All they could remember from that point is a bunch of whitness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almost kill our general, huh?" The head wizard said. " Alex you've had some problems with the wizard police but never did I think you'd do something this bad! And Justin I never thought you'd do something like this!" He shook his head. "Such a shame to see young students get involved in crimes, well this can only lead to one solution a permanent suspension," He said.

"But!" Justin was cut off.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to but rules are rules," He said. There was their blue powers sitting on his desk in a large jar.

" Wands?" He asked looking at them. Justin had to be yanked out of his hands for the head wizard to get it. Max took 3 minutes searching his pockets for it. Once he did he gave it to him not realizing he was losing his powers. Alex just stood there her arms crossed.

"Alex where's your wand?" He asked.

"I left it at home," She replied madder then ever. He gave her a glare.

"Fine!" She yelled yanking it out of her boot and putting it in front of his face. He pulled it.

"Alex release!" The head wizard said.

"NO!" She yelled back yanking it as hard as she could. Finally her hands slipped and she fell on her butt. With out it she felt horrible. Her wand gave her strength and confident without it she felt like nothing.

"Anything left to say before I poof you back?" He asked

"No," Alex mumbled.

"What! Wait! Head wizard may I have a moment with my sister?" Justin asked. The head master nodded yes.

"Alex what are you doing?" He silently yelled.

"Justin we can't win without our powers!" She said.

"We have to try! If we don't mom will be a rat, Marrissa might turn into one, we'll lose our powers, poor people will still have to fight against their will, we might go to wizard jail for 2 years, and the feud will rage on! Please try!" Justin said back.

"Okay," She murmured. She walked up to the head master.

"You can't take away our powers for trying to save a bunch of people who had to fight against there will, and trying to make peace with wizards and witches!" Alex said,

"There is nothing you can do about the feud between us and you committed a crime!" He replied back.

"What crime! Trying to make peace. Poor people have to fight against there will to live because of you because of the wars. That is the crime, and that is what we were trying to stop! If your going to take our powers away from us that is a crime!" Alex yelled back. She took a breath. "And the wizards and witches out there worked together not minding you are the ones keeping the feud if you would forgive it and make peace with there head there would be no feud but you can't do that!" Alex yelled. Justin and Max were shocked, they had never seen Alex this mad.

The head wizard was speechless.

"I guess, I guess your right. Here are your powers." He said stunned.

"That was easy!" She quietly said to herself. " One more thing if you could poof us back home with our wands and free all the people who are rats, wizards and witches," She said.

"I guess that is fair, though Alex I'm still going to have to but a little something on your report, and wizard school and all of you will have a week suspension from powers." He said then before anyone could say a word he waved his hand and they were back in their house Marrissa and Theresa and Jerry with them.

"Mom, Dad!" They all yelled and hugged them. Theresa motioned for Marrissa to join in and she did.

"So what do you want for supper?" She asked. "How about my 10 cheese and salava surprise?" She asked. They all nodded.

"Marrissa, now that you're a member of our family would you like to stay here for awhile?" Theresa asked.

"I'd love too, but I have to find my adopted parents, there somewhere in the witch world and they might be trapped, I'll come back when I find them," Marrissa said.

"But you just came back," Theresa responded.

"I'm sorry Th-mom it's just-"

"It's okay go find them we'll be here," Theresa said her lip trembling. Marrissa hugged her mom and walked out the door. Theresa knew she would be back soon, she believed in her daughter.

**READ READ READ READ READ READ! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY READ THE SEQUEL TO BECAUSE IT IS A CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE SO YOU CAN FIND OUT MORE! THANKS!**

**Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 NEED SOME HELP!

Okay guys, I have a really tough questions I don't know what to choose, so I'm going to ask you all it:

**_Should I rewrite this story?_**

If yes I'll make this more detailed and longer. I'll make the story more interesting and change it up a bit.

If no I won't change it at all.

PLEASE DON"T IGNORE! If you are reading this and my story, come out and answer. I need you guys to help me right now.

Thanks.

Peace,

Mrf18


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
